Circularly polarized patch antennas can generally be classified into two types, single-fed and multi-fed types. Single-fed types have a relatively simple structure, but the usable bandwidth has traditionally been narrow. Multi-fed circularly polarized patch antennas can have broader operating bandwidth, but can be more complicated as external circuitry is generally required.